


Wait....I Need You

by Jayleneirisolebar_3



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayleneirisolebar_3/pseuds/Jayleneirisolebar_3
Summary: Summary: Stiles moved out of beacon hills with his best friend Scott, he was running away from his fears and confused thoughts….but what if they the ones who are making him feeling confused come to him….?Shippings: Sterek = Stiles X DerekA/N: this is my first time for Sterek, I'm a Scerek fan. Plus hope ye like!*One shot*- unless asked for more!





	Wait....I Need You

Title: I Need You  
Summary: Stiles moved out of beacon hills with his best friend Scott, he was running away from his fears and confused thoughts….but what if they the ones who are making him feeling confused come to him….?  
Shippings: Sterek = Stiles X Derek  
A/N: this is my first time for Sterek, I'm a Scerek fan. Plus hope ye like!  
*One shot*- unless asked for more!

It was raining again. Relentlessly, the trees dancing harshly in the wind, and in his car, a young man named Stiles Stilinski sat just thinking.

He liked Derek Hale when he saw him with Scott out in the woods when they were younger. But now at the end…. Stiles loved Derek fucking Hale.

The dark broody brute. His glossy black hair the hazel green eyes, tall muscular build. The leather jackets, dark clothes. Just everything!

But that was also a reason why he ran. Also why he convinced his brother and best friend Scott to come with him. They had ran all the way to New York City and he applied for the FBI. Rafael McCall put in some good words for him and he's been so busy and tired that he was so surprised when he saw Derek sitting in the shared apartment suite.

"Derek?" Stiles asked and looked at the man.

"Yeah, I needed to talk to you…" The older man whispered and moved away from the chair.

"Yyyeah?"

"Scott and I were talking… I just need confirmation." Derek said and stepped forwards slowly his face closed off and not revealing anything.

Breathing in harshly Stiles stared at the man and backed up slowly, he kept backing up until Derek had him against the wall.

"Why are you breathing so erratically? Are you afraid? Hmmm?" Derek smirked showing pearly white teeth. "Are you nerves?" he asked and leaned closer, his hot breath ghosting over Stiles's neck.

"Nooo. Just…"

"Just what Stiles?" Derek whispered.

"I like you okay?! You make me nerves! Make my heart pound a million miles an hour and I just want you to fuck me!" Stiles ranted, his face flushed with a blush and he turned away.

"Look at me Stiles." Derek commanded.

Stiles pushed his brown hair back and turned to face the werewolf.

He gasped as Derek's lips smashed onto his, and felt the werewolf list him up and put his legs around Derek's waist.

"I like you to Stiles." the man murmured and took his shirt off.

"STILES! WAKE UP! You're gonna be late!" Scott yelled and was shaking him awake.

"Wha?" Stiles asked.

" Work, today is Monday, hurry you start in 30 minutes bro! And you know how traffic is!"

Fuck it was all a dream!

A/N: yes I'm going to update all of my stories, but I just finished building a house and just seen the LAST TEEN WOLF EPISODE! So I had to update!  
Stay tuned for the next Pack Naps update!


End file.
